The present invention relates to an improved hysteresis brake and to a method of calibration thereof.
By way of background, in the past, hysteresis brakes varied in torque output at the same current inputs even though they were of the same size and construction and had their poles and casings oriented identically. This created a problem in applications where it was required that their torque outputs had to be within certain tolerances at their range of current inputs.